Unkown
by Indian Chick
Summary: Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM

Disclaimer- I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

Hermione found herself on the doorstep of her childhood enemy about to offer him help. Why she was doing this she did not know, she didn't even know if he needed help. It was just a gut instinct.

She knocked no answer. Malfoy? Still no answer. Malfoy? DRACO! Still nothing she tried to open the door and to her relief it opened. She walked in and found a disaster area and in the middle of the floor laid Draco, motionless. She thought he was dead but she found a pulse. She immediately put him on the couch, which wasn't easy due to the fact that the war had provided him with a muscular body bigger than her. When she finally got him on the couch she pulled up a chair and began trying to find out what was wrong, after muttering a few spells he still wasn't awake but he was conscious, and sleeping. She fell asleep with her hand on his and her head on his chest.

When Draco woke up he felt this pressure on his chest and he looked down to find the last thing he expected, Hermione Granger asleep. He decided not to wake her for reasons he did not know. And as he watched her sleep he became mesmerized.

Has she always been this beautiful? Why haven't I noticed before, probably too hard with Pansy in my face all the time. I wish I had, I wouldn't have been so hard on her. I might actually considered going out with her. Even though that was out of the question.

As he was sitting there deep in thought Hermione woke up and found Draco staring at her.

Draco?

Huh? He said kind of dazed.

Do you feel alright? I think I took care of everything but if there is something else I can help you with tell me.

Actually Hermione, there is one thing…

He sat up and pulled her face to face with him and captured her lips with his. When they pulled away minutes later he said now I'm good. She giggled and he pulled her in for another kiss.

The next morning Hermione woke up in Draco's arms and smiled, she took in all that had happened she was now going with her worst enemy. Draco had confessed that he had liked her ever since third year and he was glad she found him.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione staring at him with a smile on her lips; he leaned down and gently kissed her and said you know this isn't going to be easy. There are a lot of people that don't want us together.

Yes, I know but if we truly love each other than we can overcome those obstacles. But for right now it might be good to keep it unknown to our families and friends.

Yeah, I guess you're right, now that my dad had escaped jail he would probably kill us both and I don't think potter would do much but he would be mad. I agree with you, at least for a little while.

She kissed him again and told him she had to go to work and left him with strict instructions to stay in bed till she got back. Which of course as soon as Hermione left Draco got up.

He was looking around the kitchen for something to eat when his father appeared in the fire place. Draco didn't notice him at first and continued to look for something to eat; when his father spoke he nearly jumped out of his skin.

What are you doing here?

Draco, don't play coy with me I know you and the mudblood have something going on.

What?

Don't play stupid with me boy, Lucious said as he smacked Draco hard across the cheek, you should close your curtains more often boy. I have people stationed outside your house watching every move you make.

You can't do that!

Boy don't you dare talk back to me! The dark lord is already displeased with you; you don't want to make it worse.

Fuck him! I don't want a part of this life anymore! Do you hear me, get out of my house!

When Draco said that Lucious began hitting him with his cane, and began throwing curses right and left. When he had finished Draco was lying on the floor whimpering, he couldn't move and it looked like his father had succeeded in making sure Draco would pay. With a smile he walked out the door, saying if I come back and that mudblood is still here, let's just say she won't ever move again. Draco blacked out and that was the last thing he heard.

Hermione went back to Draco's house right after work only to find he wasn't in his bed.

I told him not to get up, where is he? Draco? Answer me!

She went looking room to room for he could not have left the door was still locked and with his bandages he couldn't have possibly opened and relocked them. She found him in the kitchen lying on the floor, unconscious. She immediately called Harry and Ron they were Aurors and could help with the healing. As soon as they got there they started work thinking it was not the time for questioning that could wait till later.

After Draco was upstairs sleeping, he had woken up long enough to apologize to

Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gave Hermione a quick kiss saying that was all the cure he needed, Harry and Ron sat Hermione down for an interrogation.

What are you doing with him, Mione? Are you two trying to start something? And how do you expect it to last with people hating it so much as to attack you. He motioned upstairs.

Harry, I'm a big girl I can handle myself and if I like someone and they like me back then I'm going to try my best to make it happen. And neither you nor Ron can stop me.

I know Mione I told Harry he shouldn't bother you about it just let it go and see what happens but he wouldn't listen as always.

Hermione and Harry smiled. Then Harry said well if you are set on trying to start a relationship with him then I guess I'm all for it but I don't think I can forgive him that easily.

That's alright as long as you try to be civilized.

You got it. Well we have to go back to work, we'll stop by later to see how he's doing.

They quickly said good bye and apperated away to the ministry. Hermione went upstairs and slid beneath the cover with Draco and fell asleep.

And that's the way Lucious found them the next morning.

Authors Note: Ok it might sound like it but they DID NOT sleep together. Okay and if that disappoints you then you can get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM

Disclaimer- I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

Draco woke up with Hermione's head on his chest. He smiled at her and wondered why he never saw it before; he was in love with her and had always been.

He gently pulled her face up and grazed her lips with his; she stirred but didn't wake up. He did it again this time deepening it a little; she opened her eyes and immediately closed them again and smiled into the kiss.

Hermione felt his tongue slid across her lips, he was begging for entrance but she loved making him wait. She slid up his torso pushing him down under her.

Draco pulled away long enough to look in her eyes and see if she felt the same as him, he saw only heat and passion and she saw the same in his eyes.

She leaned down and began kissing him again, he slid his tongue across her lips once more begging for entrance, she smiled, he couldn't take it he wanted her, bad. She gave him what he wanted. Their tongues tangled and……

So nice to see you awake.

They wretched themselves apart. Hermione gasped at Lucious who was sitting at the end of the bed smirking. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind him. He got up and went towards his father,

What do you want!

I told you to get rid of her. You _will_ get rid of her and you will come with me for the Dark Lord's punishment.

No I will not I will stay right here with the women I love. His heart skipped a beat as the words left his lips.

Hermione caught her breath as the words left Draco's lips. Draco smiled at her gasp but a smirk quickly replaced it.

You don't know what love is!

How can you tell me that when you your self have never loved? You need to leave before I turn you in. Goodbye father.

Goodbye? Do you think you could get rid of me that easily?

He walked over to where Draco was standing, Draco didn't notice his father pulling out his cane but Hermione did.

Draco! Look out!

It was too late; Lucious hit Draco across the face knocking him down onto the bed. Hermione crawled over to him and started crying.

Are you ok? Tell me you're ok. Please be ok.

Draco looked at her and mustered a smile.

He can never hurt me.

Lucious was furious at this and grabbed Hermione.

I can never hurt you, huh? And with that he apperated out of the room, dragging Hermione with him.

Draco looked around realizing what his father did and screamed, Father you will pay for this I will find her and destroy you! I promise you.

Hermione was curled up crying when Naricssa came in with tea.

Shhh…..dear it all right.

How can you say it's alright? He has me locked in…..well a room, I don't know where at.

Well dear you're safe and you're in Draco's old room.

I'm not safe! He wants to kill me to get back at Draco!

No, dear he won't kill you trust me.

Then it dawned on Hermione, she was the trap to get Draco. Maybe to kill him.

Draco was on his way to his father's house to confront him and it came to his mind that Hermione had done so much for him, hell she had saved his life. He knew she might not always be around to help him.

Lucious was waiting for Draco when he came barging in.

Hello Draco. He said coolly.

Where is she!

I don't know what you're talking about. He said smirking.

You know damn well what I'm talking about! Draco shot.

If you mean that worthless mudblood, she's safe.

She isn't safe till she's back in my arms.

Lucious scowled. You will not have anything to do with her ever again if you want her to remain safe. Lucious said with an evil grin.

Draco realized that unless he left her she would die, he would basically kill her. He couldn't stand for that, so he looked at his father and said fine. I'll do what you want if you let Hermione go and I get to speak to her first.

Ok, Lucious said. He called in a house elf and told him to fetch Mrs. Granger.

Hermione was trying to find away out when someone knocked on the door. She went to the door and opened it only to find no one was there. She felt a tug on her pants leg and she looked down to find a house elf.

Mrs. Granger is requested in the living room, if you please.

She followed the house elf through many rooms and down a staircase, and she was beginning to highly consider making a run for it when she heard Draco's voice.

She walked into a room about the size of her house in muggle London. She was mesmerized by its beauty that is until she remembered where she was. She looked across the room and her eyes met with a pair of ice blue ones.

Draco looked at his father, well where is she?

Right there. Lucious said still smirking.

Draco looked up and was met with Hermione's eyes. He was memorized he couldn't tear away from her stare. And it seemed that she couldn't either. He soon remembered why he was there and tore his eyes from hers.

Father, I want to speak to her _alone._

Fine Draco, but I will stand outside this door so don't try anything funny.

Draco waited till his father had closed the door before walking over to Hermione. His scanned her body for an injury or so much as a bruise. But she looked fine, he could tell she had been crying and she looked scared.

Draco, you can't do this! He won't hurt me till he gets you, I'm the trap. Please don't do what he wants, I feel like I caused whatever happens to you for the rest of my life.

Hermione, I know what my fathers up to, and I have a plan.

Draco pulled out a vile of potion and Hermione immediately knew what it was.

What is that for?

Its part of my plan, now let me explain.

Draco hurriedly explained his plan to Hermione than gave her a quick kiss.

Lucious had been standing outside the door for about thirty minuets now and was just a bout to go in when he heard an all too familiar pop. He rushed into the room to find Hermione standing there and Draco gone.

Where did he go!

He said he wouldn't do what you wanted and that he didn't care what you did to me. Hermione said looking at the floor.

Oh, he said smirking; he gave up on you to save his neck. Well we'll just see about that. Mrs. Granger I think I will be keeping you for a little while longer, just to make sure you aren't lying. He called the same house elf as before and Hermione was led back to the room she had been in all day. She sat down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Authors Note- Hmmmm, what's the plan? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM

Disclaimer- I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

Draco woke up and looked around it took him awhile to figure out why Hermione wasn't with him, but the recollections of last night came flooding back to him.

_Draco, you can't do this! He won't hurt me till he gets you, I'm the trap. Please don't do what he wants, I feel like I caused whatever happens to you for the rest of my life._

_Hermione, I know what my fathers up to, and I have a plan._

_Draco pulled out a vile of potion and Hermione immediately knew what it was._

_What is that for?_

_Its part of my plan now let me explain._

He stood up and thought about what he was going to do now that Hermione was safe. His father would never hurt her without Draco. What was he going to do to get her back in his arms?

There was a knock on the door and a house elf opened it, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy would like to invite you to breakfast.

Hermione thought about it, she was hungry and he surely wouldn't do anything so she accepted.

You are expected in 20 minuets.

Hermione made her way to the dining hall and was meet by the sight of a _huge _table filled with food. She sat down across from Lucious and began filling her plate.

So, Hermione do you know where my son went when he left here?

She was startled that he'd used her first name. And she wasn't none too surprised when he began asking her about Draco.

No, he didn't tell me. Why would he? Like I said he doesn't want anything to do with me now.

What happened to all the stuff about love?

He said that it was just an act to make you mad.

Well we will have to tell him that he succeeded in making me very mad. Now dear, how would you like to go shopping with my wife today? I think I can trust you enough to not run away.

Hermione nodded anything to get her out of this house.

When they returned laden with clothes, Lucious asked Hermione to meet with him in the sitting room.

My dear Hermione, I think I can let you go, so it seems my worthless excuse for a son has giving up on you. But you must promise me one thing

Yes, Mr. Malfoy?

If you see Draco, come and get me immediately.

Hermione agreed and was about out the door when Lucious stopped her once more.

Mrs. Granger? Did you get you hair cut today?

Hermione looked down and saw that her hair was indeed shorter she started to panic she had to get out of there fast! Yes, does it look ok?

It looks very nice.

Thank you, and goodbye Mr. Malfoy.

Goodbye Mrs. Granger.

Hermione was running out the door just to get away. Her long curly brown hair was getting shorter and lighter. She grew taller and more muscular.

Draco stopped when he was sure he wouldn't be seen he had almost been caught. He knew he should have brought more Polyjuice Potion. Had anybody seen him? He would worry about that later right now he had to get to Hermione.

Authors Note- Ok I know it was short but I had to wrap it up, Polyjuice Potion isn't supposed to last that long. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM

Disclaimer- I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

Hermione heard a knock at her door, she was afraid to open it. It might be Lucious or a death eater and she was supposed to be at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione? It's me, open the door.

Hermione was relived to hear Draco's voice and ran to the door. She opened it and jumped into his arms making him step back.

Whoa did you miss me that much? He said smiling.

I couldn't take one day without you Draco.

He carried her to the couch and he sat down next to her. She placed her head on his chest.

Draco did you mean what you said?

What do you mean? He said looking down at her.

When you said I was the women you loved.

I thought I proved that to you by becoming you to get you out of there.

Well you did but I need to hear you say it.

I _love _you Hermione Jane Granger and I always will.

I love you too Draco. She said as she reached up to kiss him then she settled back down into his chest and they fell asleep there in each other's arms.

Draco woke up and looked down at Hermione, she was so beautiful. He had decided last night to prove that to her, and after she had went to sleep he had snuck out and got her a present. He decided he would find someway to surprise her with it.

Hermione woke up and felt for Draco, he wasn't there. Had she dreamt him coming home? No, it felt too real.

She walked to the bathroom and began trying to do something with her hair, even though it wasn't bushy anymore it still was a bother, she noticed something on her hand that hadn't been there before. It was a ring, and it was on a _certain _finger. When she looked back into the mirror Draco was behind her, smiling.

Is this what I think it is?

_Maybe,_ he said smiling, Hermione while I was on my way to Malfoy Manor I got to thinking and I saw that you had saved my life in more ways than one. I realized that you might not always be here to do that, so I wanted to make it for certain that you would be here. So what do you say, will you marry me?

Yes! Hermione said through tears, she ran to him and jumped into his arms and he fell back onto the couch. She curled up next to him and said Draco, I love you.

I love you too, Hermione.

Authors note: okay so its like super short but I didn't want to end it any other way….i'm trying to decide if everything goes alright or if something happens to break up the happy couple…review and tell me! I need help…lol


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM

Disclaimer- I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

Hermione smiled and gave Draco a kiss. "I need to go see Harry and Ron I think they should know."

"You think?" He said smiling, "It might cause a minor set back in our marriage, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"No I wouldn't. I _do_ want to marry you but I also want my best friends there to help me celebrate it." Hermione says playfully slapping his arm.

Draco grabbed her wrist before she could pull away and he pulls her to him and kisses her, she sighed and smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

She pulls away "I have to go".

He smiles "As long as they don't come after me thinking I put you under the Imperius curse. They might have accepted that we are together but if you agreed to marry me than they most likely won't believe that."

She laughs, "I promise I won't let them hurt you."

"Oh, you're gonna protect me Hermione Granger?"

"Well who was it that saved _your_ life?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Ouch, that hurt" He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss then pushed her out the door. "Potter and Weasley won't wait forever"

"Yeah, I guess you're right they are so busy sitting in their offices waiting for a new assignment that I might not get to see them." She laughed.

Hermione walked into the Ministry of Magic and she walked up to the receptionist, "Hey Hermione, how are you today?"

"Fine, are Harry and Ron in their office?"

"No, they are in a meeting they should be out in half an hour, if you want you can go up there and wait."

"Ok" Hermione walked over to the elevators and got in line waiting for one to arrive.

Harry walked into his office to find Hermione sitting at his desk; she was reading the paper and hadn't heard him come in. He walked up to the desk and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Hello stranger."

Hermione jumped, and had Harry expected her to jump he would have pulled back but seeing as he thought she wouldn't jump her head collided with his. He laid his hand on the already forming knot and started laughing.

Ron walked in and took in the picture, Harry was holding his head laughing, and Hermione was doing the same with a mixed look of hurt and fright plastered on her face. He also began laughing.

Hermione looked at her two best friends and felt her cheeks color as she imagined what they must look like. "And what do you find so funny Harry Potter? Ron?"

"Well seeing as I missed half of what happened why don't you explain Harry?" He said his laughter dieing down but he still had a smile glued to his face.

"I came in here and Hermione was sitting at my desk reading the paper. She didn't hear me come in and I decided to surprise her, well I didn't expect to scare her and when she jumped her head hit mine."

Hermione looked at the two boys who had know burst into a fit of laughter. "Why are you still laughing?"

Ron was the one to answer this time, "Because, Hermione, you're holding your wand so tight your knuckles are white and you still look like you are having a heat attack."

His words registered and she loosened her grip on her wand, she took a deep breath and let it out, now was a good as time as any to tell them about her and Draco, while they were still in a good mood.

"Harry, Ron, I came here to tell you something important."

"What, are you ok, you're not in danger are you?" Harry said worry took over the smile on his face.

"No, No, I'm fine I came to tell you me and Draco are getting married."

The light hearted and joking feeling that had filled the room only moments ago had now been consumed by tension. She could practically hear the anger rising in the two boys, she only had to wait for one of them to exploded. Ron was the first.

"YOU'RE WHAT! You can't marry him Hermione!"

"I thought you two had accepted this!" She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Harry had I hadn't!" She looked at Harry hoping to find some comfort in his eyes, no such luck.

"I had accepted that you two were together I can't accept this." He said with hurt in his voice.

Hermione let the tears fall, "If you had accepted us being together, can you honestly tell me you didn't think something could have come out of it?"

"No I didn't I thought you were just having mixed feelings and that you would come to your senses and leave him. When you didn't I never said anything because I was dead set that you would never get serious with him."

"You two always do this!" She said standing to face them.

"What are you talking about?" They said in unison.

"You can't let me be happy you are dead set on making me remain alone for the rest of my life!" She all but spat in their face.

"No we are not!" Ron shot back.

"Yes as a matter of fact you are! Ron never accepted I was with Viktor, and you Harry seamed like you accepted it, but when he tried to have a relationship with me, neither of you would allow it!" Without waiting for a reply she stormed out of their office and went to Diagon alley to cool off.

"She's mental" Ron said to Harry as they made their way to the Leaky Caldron.

"No, Malfoy's just poisoned her mind, we have to find a way to either get her to come to her senses or we have to break them up.

Ron nodded his head in agreement and set off after Harry to form a plan.

Authors Note: Well, Well Harry and Ron getting a little mischievous? What will they do? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM

Disclaimer- I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

"Come here."

Draco obeyed and took a step towards her, where had she come from and why was he doing this?

"Tell me you hate Granger"

"I hate….." Draco's face twisted in concentration he was fighting whatever it was that was making him do this.

"I said tell me you hate Granger!" She yelled closing the remaining distance between them.

"I hate…..n…NO!" He yelled at her.

She looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard him yell, then she saw something that made her smile. "Fine if you want this done the hard way," She smirked, "Kiss me like I was Granger."

He grabbed her face and began kissing her with such passion that she had never felt before, she almost lost her concentration, that is, until she heard sobbing.

Draco felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest and before he could say anything to the person standing in front of him, he heard a sound coming from behind his back.

He whirled around and was met with the sight of Hermione standing there sobbing, he went to walk towards her, to tell her that he didn't want to do those things. He had fought it for Merlin's sake!

"Hermione," He said walking towards her. "Please let me explain, I didn't want to do those things! Pansy had me under the Imperius Curse, I tried to fight it." He had reached Hermione and went to lift her face to meet his when,

"Don't touch me!" She spat in his face. "Don't you dare touch me. I should have known you could never really love someone." She sneered at him. Then with a smirk she pulled of the ring he had given her.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You're not really doing this Hermione? I love you, please don't leave me! Hear me out first." He felt tears filling his eyes but he didn't care. "Please"

"No, I think I saw enough to tell that you're not being true to me, so what's the point?"

"The point is I love you and I know you love me, so why won't you listen to me?"

Hermione honestly couldn't answer him, she had been caught up in the anger when she told him she wouldn't listen to him, but now that she thought about it she didn't have a reason not to listen to him. In fact she had several reasons _to _listen to him. She did love him and she knew he loved her that is up until now she was on the verge of doubting that too. And he had _changed_ at least for her.

Draco looked at her she was deep in thought. "Baby please listen to me."

Hermione looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes. "I can't listen to you right now, I'll come to you when I'm ready." With that she let the tears fall that she had been holding back, and to her surprise so did Draco.

He stood there letting the tears fall and watched as Hermione walked away.

"_Why am I walking I could just apperate away?"_

"_Because you want him to follow you."_

"_No I don't, do I?"_

Draco decided that it would be for the best to not follow Hermione it might make her even more mad at him. He turned and began walking towards the Three Broomsticks. He really needed a Butterbeer. He didn't notice Pansy following Hermione.

Hermione rounded a corner and ran into Harry and Ron, she took one look at them and collapsed into Harry's arms.

"What happened, Mione?" Harry asked stroking her hair.

"You were right about Draco."

"What did he do? I'll kill him!" Ron shouted his face coloring with anger.

Hermione told them the whole story and started crying again, Harry just stood there comforting her while Ron was pacing, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Oh Potter, Weasley." Came a Voice from behind Hermione's back. "I did it as you can see, they're not together anymore."

Hermione stopped crying and turned around, there stood Pansy with a smirk on her face. Hermione looked up at Harry and pushed him away.

"How could you! You knew I loved him, this is exactly what you did with Viktor."

"Wait Hermione! We didn't do anything. Who are you gonna believe her or us?"

"I don't know who to trust anymore." And with that she apperated away leaving them standing there.

Authors Note: Ohhhh, so who dunnit?


	7. Chapter 7

Summary- Hermione found Draco half dead and saved him for reasons unknown to her. They realize love has bloomed between them since they were kids, can they have a relationship without losing each other? HGDM

Disclaimer- I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

Harry looked at the spot where Hermione had been standing only moments before, then he looked up with all the hate he could muster.

"You! You bitch! Why did you do that? We didn't tell you to do anything!"

Pansy smirked; something she had picked up from all the years of dating Draco. "Well there was only one way to get her away from my man, and you two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She began laughing.

Pansy began to walk away and Harry shouted a curse, it hit her square in the back and she fell face first in the mud.

Harry and Ron then apperated to Ron's house to figure out a plan.

"_I'm sorry! I didn't trust you, I should have. But you should give me the benefit of the doubt, you still lie and cheat people." She said sobbing._

_  
"Yeah I still do that stuff to **other** people! Not you Hermione! And if you of all people can't realize that then there is no need for me to continue this relationship." He turned and walked away leaving her standing on there doorstep, staring at his retreating back._

Hermione sat up, she could feel tears on her face. She looked around and it all came back to her, seeing Draco kissing Pansy, finding out Harry told her to do it, now Draco was probably mad at her and she deserved ever bit of it for not trusting him.

Hermione had apperated to Ginny and Harry's house hoping Harry hadn't come home yet. She told Ginny what happened and when Harry tried to come home she told him that Hermione was there and to go stay at Ron's till she left. He of course had tried to talk to her and tell her that Pansy had been lying but Ginny wouldn't let him talk to her.

"Wait till tomorrow Harry, maybe I can persuade her to listen to you."

"Ok babe, just talk to her for me?" He kissed her and said goodbye.

An hour later after many interruptions Ginny had heard the story all the way through.

"Hermione do you really think Harry Would have told Parkinson to do that, he might have been mad but he loves you too much. Ron might have though" She said with a smile. Thankfully Hermione laughed softly.

"Thatta girl, that's my Mione!" Ginny said hugging her, "Now will you talk to Harry?"

"Yeah I guess." She said looking up. "And by the way, thanks Gin, you're a great friend."

"No prob, Harry you can come out now." She called, causing Hermione to look at her in surprise.

Harry walked out of their room smiling, "Finally I thought I would have to hide all day!"

Harry proceeded to tell Hermione that after she had talked to them they had planed to do something to break them up but Harry decided, much to Ron's disapproval, that Draco must really love Hermione and she loved him back.

"So that's when you and Parkinson came around the corner, we were coming to apologize. And Pansy told us that she did it to get you away from her man so it's not Draco's fault."

Hermione burst into tears, alarming Harry. "What's wrong?"

"I know he didn't want to do it, she put him under the Imperius curse, he said so! I was just so mad I couldn't talk to him. I left and that's when I ran into you."

"You need to find him Mione, and talk to him." Hermione looked up and smiled; she thanked them and told them goodbye and left to find Draco.

Draco was asleep on their couch when she came home. Hermione walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the couch, he stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

His hair covered his face and his mouth was slightly open. She couldn't help but giggle; she pushed his hair out of his face.

"_He is so cute when he's sleeping." _She smiled as she thought about how he was so gently and sweet with her but could turn around and be the same old Malfoy she'd always known.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, he stirred again but still didn't wake up. "Draco, I'm so sorry" She whispered to his sleeping form. "I should have trusted you, I love you and I know you feel the same about me, that's all that matters."

She leaned down to kiss him again only this time his hands found their way into her hair. "I glad you finally realized that." He whispered against her lips, smiling.

She sat up, and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Draco Malfoy, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you confess you _undying _love for me, Hermione Granger." He said with a smirk.

"You're right it is undying, I don't think I will ever stop loving you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Ditto." He said with a smile and he pulled her in for another kiss.

That night Draco told Hermione that they were going out to eat. He sad it was to celebrate them getting back together, other than that Hermione was clueless.

After they had finished eating, Draco took Hermione outside, but instead of going to the car he lead her to a alley beside the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" She said looking around.

"Not what, where. I'm apperating you somewhere else." He said with a smile. He took her hand and they apperated to a beach somewhere she did not know.

"Where are we?" She said once again looking around.

"Hawaii" He said flicking his wand and a large towel appeared on the sand.

"Its breathtaking." She said looking at him and smiling. "And why, might I add, did you bring me here?"

Draco just smiled at her and nodded his head to the towel. Once they sat down he took her hand and turned her face towards his.

"Draco…"

"Wait Hermione," He said interrupting her. "I need to say something first. You had ever right not to trust me, I had never given you the chance to trust me. I know I still act like the same little prat you knew in school."

Hermione put her hand to his lips. "No, I had every right _to _trust you." He looked at her questioningly. "You have changed for me, yes you still can be stubborn and you do act like that little prat to everyone else. But to me you have been completely different; you have showed me you can love. You are so caring and gentle to me that it throws me for a loop sometimes." She smiled at him a single tear falling down her cheek. "And that's why I love you. And I am so sorry for not trusting you." At this she started crying.

"Shhh…don't cry look will you stop crying if I give you something?" She laughed.

"What could you possible give me that proves _you_ forgiveme? Besides your word."

"My word, and this." He slipped something on her finger. She looked down and there was the ring that she had given him back. She looked up at him and he was smiling and she could have sworn she saw a single tear slid down his cheek.

Authors Note: Ok they are back together and we know who did it. But will Pansy stop at nothing to get Draco back?


End file.
